


TLC

by localgoth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: Shepard is in need of some TLC: Tali Loving Care.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad that I've only written smut for Shakarian and not for my other favorite ship, so here we go

Shepard held her hand beneath the flow of water, testing the temperature. It was warm, but Shepard turned it hotter. She knew hot water was not good for the body, but she wanted it to be on the brink of discomfort. 

“There you are, Shepard.” She heard the familiar accent, the way the filter altered her voice in a way that made it seem almost mechanical. Tali leaned against the sink in the bathroom. “I let myself in. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Shepard smiled to herself. Of course Tali was always welcome in her space. 

“That last mission was brutal. My muscles are still screaming from how far I pushed myself,” Shepard explained. She uncorked a bottle of epsom salts and dumped a generous portion into the filling tub. She stirred it around with her hand, pleased with the way the hot water stung her fingertips. “And how are you holding up?” 

“It’s nothing some Dextro-Amino wine and an emergency induction port can’t fix,” Tali answered. Her laugh sounds like wind chimes. Shepard shuts off the water, now that it rose an inch below the overflow drain. 

“Some wine sounds nice about now,” Shepard’s deep voice purred. She rose and removed the soft black robe she had draped around her, feeling Tali’s glowing eyes on her. She threw a little curve into her hip, to show off her muscled and tortured body. Krogans weren’t the only ones who liked scars. She feels Tali’s fingers touching a particularly long one, dividing up her back. 

“I could get you some,” Tali offered. Her voice is soft, as is her touch, as she traced Shepard’s scar. Shepard looked over her shoulder to meet Tali’s face.

“That would be nice,” She sighed. 

Tali leaves, to fetch the wine. Shepard eased herself into the tub. Her skin comes to life with the burn of the water, her muscles responding to the heat and the salts. The room has gathered some fog by the time Tali returned, with twin glasses. The Quarian passed one to her captain, keeping the one with a straw for herself. 

Shepard balanced the glass on her fingers, as her hand rested over the edge of the tub. Tali’s fingers dance along the surface of the water.

“I’ve never been able to bathe like this, but judging by the look on your face, it looks heavenly.” Tali remarked. She supposed with Tali’s self cleaning suit, she never had an opportunity like this to entirely immerse herself in water. Shepard gave Tali a dreamy smile.

“Only because you are here with me.” The wine makes Shepard feel heavy as she reclines in the steaming bath. Her knee breeches the water, like a mountain breaking through clouds. Tali draws a circle around her knee cap, before tracing further up Shepard’s leg, disappearing into the water. “Mmmh, that feels nice,” Shepard commented. Tali’s fingers travel deeper, teased her along her stomach. Shepard felt her skin rise, even with the hot water. The steam clings to her face, making her look covered with beads of sweat. “Don’t tell me you’re going to stop there,” Shepard taunted. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were too tired,” Tali answered. Her fingers are back to stroking lines along Shepard’s inner thigh. The commander parted her legs reflexively. “But I will take care of you. You won’t have to do anything.” Shepard nodded in consent, leaning back into the water and letting her eyes fall shut. She draped a leg over the edge of the tub. Tali’s mask pressed to the inside of her thigh.

“I wish I could kiss you,” She voiced, her finger tracing circles along the inner of her thigh. They tried to limit zero suit time to when they wanted skin on skin sex for the sake of Tali’s immune system, but even Shepard had to admit, sometimes it was hard. 

“I know,” Shepard answered. Shepard could kiss her helmet, but it didn’t beat the feeling of her lips against her own. Especially now, she could imagine the touch of her fingers to be the gentle brush of Tali’s lips against her thighs, but imagination is all it would be.

That could not ruin the moment for Shepard though.

One hand on her thigh, another resting on Shepard’s breast. Suit or not, the way Tali teased her nipple between her fingers always managed to cause a rush of blood to her lower parts. Her breath hitched as the hand between her thighs moved lower. Tali traced along her labia, as if feeling out the shape and trying to find the clitoris.

“What about you?” Shepard asked. Sometimes when Tali pleases her, she turns on the vibrator in her suit, so they both get something out of it. However, Shepard does not hear the hum of machinery at work. 

“Today you get to be selfish,” Tali responds. Tali found what she was looking for, and starts with slow circles around her clit. Shepard gasps, her back arching for better access. She has no time to feel guilt for their one sided love-making. Tali won’t give her the chance to stop thinking about how good it feels to even consider protesting. 

Shepard reached with a wet hand, gripping the back of Tali’s shoulder. She gasped as Tali picked up the speed, the circles becoming smaller, honing in on her sweet spot. “Fuck me!” The words slipped out of Shepard’s lips, unable to stop herself before uttering them. “Fuck me, Tali!” She noticed the way Tali’s glowing eyes squinted, clearly pleased with herself. 

She obeyed Shepard’s command, traced her slick entrance to line herself up, before pressing in. One finger first. She curled it into Shepard, beckoning with her motion the word on her mind: Come. Then there were two, stretching Shepard ever so slightly further. Waves of water lapped at Shepard’s chest from the movement below. She threw her head back with a groan. She was getting close now, building tensions ready to fall. Her fingers grasped at the decorated hood that covered Tali’s helmet. It was the closest thing Tali had to hair, and right now she wanted to tug it, but she knew it wouldn’t have the same effect.

“Tali..” Shepard purred. She heard another wind chime laugh from Tali, bubbling through her labored breaths. Tali’s mask was misted with what Shepard thought was the hot water, but perhaps she was instead just sweating. 

Shepard could remember a night not too long ago, when she was glistening with her own sweat and body fluids, muscular body covering Tali’s smaller form as her hips thrusted the strap on into her lover. The words that Tali had screamed in pleasure as she had climaxed. Shepard could feel them forming on her own lips at that moment.

“Ke-!,” She gasped. Shepard went over the top.  _ “Keelah Se’Lai!”  _ It felt natural, spilling from her lips, while something else spilled between her legs, only to be engulfed by the water. So much for getting clean. 

Tali eased out of her, once her orgasm was through. She rinsed her hand off in the water. Shepard held her knees to her chest, wishing it was Tali instead, as her breaths gradually calmed. She felt Tali’s hand on her back. 

“Keelah Se’Lai?” Tali repeated. Even without being able to see Tali’s face, Shepard could sense the smug look that was on it. She rubbed a wet hand across her sweaty forehead.

“Yeah, well. Maybe I picked up a few things from you.” Her breaths were still harsh. The heat probably wasn’t helping. “You said it meant ‘by the homeworld I hope to one day see?’” She noticed the slightest of nods from Tali in confirmation. “I don’t know about homeworlds, but when I am with you, I am home.” Shepard shrugged. “It felt appropriate.” Not to mention, Tali made a habit of using the phrase in a number of situations. 

“Shepaaard,” Tali’s voice made her name sound like a song. “That’s so sweet.” The Quarian leaned into the tub, until she was able to rest her helmet against Shepard’s chest. Water soaked into her hood, but otherwise, Shepard was confident her suit was waterproof. 

“That can’t be comfortable,” Shepard remarked, on Tali’s position. Having her metal helmet dig into her bare breast wasn’t comfortable either, but she was pretty sure it was more tolerable than the position Tali had contorted into in order to rest on her.

“When has this relationship ever been about convenience?” Tali replied. Shepard’s lips pressed together, fighting a smile. She had a point. They always were making the best of what they had.

“Touche.” Shepard turned her head to kiss Tali’s helmet. “Touche.”


End file.
